runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameplay Tips
This section is for advanced user functions and advice pertaining to achieving a little edge against time and wasted energy. Advice should be organized by relevant category as specified below. General Tips *When purchasing a new area for your home, it can be frustrating to commit to a style without a preview of it first. To preview a new home area's style, remember to save in your journal before modifying your kitchen space so you can reload if you want to see the styles without committing to the style. To reload, simply access the wii menu and reset the software after saving. Farming Tips *Upgrade your tools as soon as possible to conserve RP. *On the last day of a season, you can get a head-start on the next season by planting the next season's seeds and watering them. For example, on Spring 30, sow your field with Summer crops and water them. On Summer 1 your crops will already have sprouted. *Make sure that at least one area of Trampoli has enough Runeys to achieve prosperity to speed up the growth of your crops. (see Prosperity) Combat Tips • Charged attacks cause similar damage to 2 regular attacks but consume less RP. • Choose a weapon that is well suited to the enemy you are fighting. Fast monster can be hard to hit with the axe or hammer. • Yellow damage is a sign that you are inflicting elemental damage. Crafting Tips Ranching Tips Dating Tips Give the girl of your choice her most favorite item for a greater affection boost. (Ie. Selphy = sandwich, etc.) See Characters for more information on what to give. You get your first tomato juice for free from Nolan when you speak to him at the bathhouse. Save this and give it to Iris White for a small head start on LP. You can also utilize the moondrop flower received from Eunice on Spring 29 to make seeds for planting and then give the flowers grown to Iris. The chocolate found during dungeon exploration can be given to Eunice as a low cost gift. As an alternative, the chestnuts needed for Mont Blanc, are found on the cornucopia trees during Autumn. Cooking Tips For a more in depth look at cooking and recipes, see Cooking *Buy a Handy Kitchen and oven as soon as possible and utilize Bamboo shoots in order to create the En Papillote, which restores RP. *Rice, Cucumber, and Turnip can be obtained for free on B1F of the Green Ruins and on Whale Island Fin from a chest as long as you have the ability to break the stones blocking access to that area. See cooking for a chart of easy cooking skill recipes. *Flour can be obtained from a chest on Whale Island Fin and on B2F of the Green Ruins. *Eggs can be obtained either from clucky (located on B3F) or on B4F in the Green Ruins from one of the crates. *Cooking Oil can be found on B1F of the Lava Ruins from a chest. Curry powder from jars. *Utilize the fruit from the trees found on mountain road and at Lake Poli for low cost cooking. These are also useful to earn easy gold. The recipes that use these items create RP restorative items which are useful whether dungeon delving, farming, or crafting. *You can level both fishing skill and cooking by fishing and then using the fish in recipes. Also, cooking the fish increases their value in gold by almost double.